


the feeling that lasts

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, actually really angst, and he has depression, hinata helps kageyama, hinata saves him, kageyama gets mad a lot, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama isn’t a happy person. Wasn’t exactly the happiest kid, either. Never really smiled or laughed or showed any emotion but anger. Kageyama is an angry person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the feeling that lasts

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time, like, ever, writing a fic and I hope you like it (?) I'm going to be updating it as soon as I can! 
> 
> enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk in the cafe and kageyama, the dork he is, does sum stuff !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the kudos and commenting!! love you guys :)
> 
> enjoy

It's Sunday now. Kageyama doesn't realize what he's doing until he already has one foot inside the warm cafe and he hears a loud “Kageyama Tobio! Over here!” It's Hinata.

Kageyama looks at where he heard him, and at last his eyes catch the bright orange that is Hinata’s hair. He's smiling and waving Kageyama over, and if Kageyama’s heart wasn't already racing, then it is now.

“Aren't you cold? I know I am.” Hinata says, putting his hands under his thighs. Which, they look amazing. Kageyama doesn't know why he has a hard time trying to look away from them. He takes a seat across the table where Hinata is sitting. 

It isn't until Hinata starts pulling at his sleeves when Kageyama notices he isn't in the shirt and pants he was wearing yesterday. Is today Hinata's day off?

“You're not working.” Kageyama points out blankly. He tries to make it sound like a question.

“No, I asked Suga if I could have today off so I could have more time to talk with you.” Hinata says, a blush slowly showing on his cheeks. Kageyama's heart tugs at the sight.

Kageyama nods, trying to think of something quick to say to Hinata. This is the first time anyone's ever gone out of their way to try and be with him. And to be honest, it means a lot. 

Without thinking, Kageyama says. “I like your, um, hoodie.” It's random, but it's something. And true. 

His hoodie is green and has volleyballs on the shoulders. When Kageyama was trying to find something to do to waste time, he played a little volleyball. He never actually stayed with it, even though he sort of liked it. 

“Thanks! I love volleyball. Do you play?” Hinata asks, scooting closer towards the table. 

Even though he has, Kageyama shakes his head.

“Really? Your height would be perfect for it. You're really tall,” Hinata says, amazement in his eyes. “I wish I was tall like you. But I'm still growing. At least that's what my mom says..”

Hinata’s talking but Kageyama can't hear him. 

The sun from outside is peering in through the windows, shining on Hinata. And the way he looks is completely breathtaking. Hinata’s eyelashes are casting shadows on his cheeks. His eyes are such a bright and vibrant brown, Kageyama can see little flecks of gold in them. His plump, pink lips. They look so soft. So. Kissable. Kageyama doesn't think he's ever seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life.

A piece of hair starts moving from behind his ear, slowly. Not thinking clearly, Kageyama reaches over. His hand makes contact with Hinata's cheek, and oh, it really is soft. So soft. He tucks the piece of hair back behind Hinata's ear. And then. He realizes what he's done.

He can't hear Hinata’s voice anymore. He’s stopped talking. Kageyama wasn't really listening to him, anyway. He was admiring him. Maybe a little too much. 

The burning blush on Kageyama’s face matches with Hinata’s. 

The awkward silence stays for only a half a minute until Hinata starts laughing like crazy. His eyes are squeezed shut and he's clutching on to his stomach for dear life, his face turning red from both laughing and blushing. Even looking like this, Kageyama still thinks he’s beautiful. 

The panic in Kageyama leaves instantly at the sound of Hinata’s laugh. It’s incredibly soothing. 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Hinata says in between laughs. He’s got crinkles by his eyes, and for the second time since meeting Hinata, Kageyama can’t stop staring at him. 

Kageyama lets out what he thinks is a noise of relief. “I’m sorry. Your hair fell out of place.” 

“It’s alright, it probably would’ve ended up in my mouth if you hadn’t moved it. Thanks.” Hinata sighs with content, sitting up in his chair after almost falling out by laughing so much. “Wanna leave this place?” Hinata asks, already getting up from the chair. 

“Where to?” Kageyama asks. Hinata is already out of his chair and standing beside Kageyama, who is still seated. 

“I know someplace where it's really nice! It’s getting dark, so we should head there fast.” Hinata says, and sticks his hand out for Kageyama. The uncertain look in Kageyama’s eyes make Hinata’s hand lower a bit. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. We can stay here a-”

Kageyama grabs Hinata’s hand and takes him out the door. “Let’s go.” Kageyama isn’t looking at Hinata, since he’s trying to hide the blush on his cheeks from him. Kageyama is holding Hinata’s soft, warm hand. 

With a smile on Hinata’s face, he leads Kageyama towards their destination. 

Kageyama is still holding Hinata’s hand


End file.
